Warriors: Feather falling
by OceanTheKat
Summary: Im bad at summaries, so ill make it short and sweet. Whitestorm is haunted by a horrible memory. Will she make it? All secrets will be revealed! Please R&R of you want more!


"It's alright Blackstorm, it's alright! they're not gonna get you!" Whitestorm promised the shaking bluish black tom infront of her. "I'll explain everything to them." ( if they remember me) The white feline thought to herself. As they reached Moonclan territory she saw two warriors; a white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and a blue/white she-cat with grey patches and ocean blue eyes. Whitestorm saw them walking over to her and tried to hide, but the cat with the ice blue eyes pinned her down to the rocky hard ground, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" She growled trying to cover up the burning curiosity in her eyes. Whitestorm heaved herself up, sending the cat to the ground with a THUD! and sat down; grooming her paws. Then mewed as calmly as she could. "I just wanted to see if I could earn the respect of Oceanstar and join as a warrior with Blackstorm." She turned pointedly over to the former stray. When Icebird followed her nod it looked as if she was dropped into freezing water. The one with ocean blue eyes trotted over to Blackstorm, barely restraining herself and meowed "Hello!" Right before getting tackled by Icebird; who hissed "Be careful! This could be a trap!" Blackstorm, who seemed to be regaining his courage, just rolled his eyes and bounded over to where Whitestorm was staring into space.

Whitestorms POV

I stared into the stars completely oblivious to the whisper-fest/arguement that was going on. I closed my eyes; letting the cool night breeze calm me, and for a moment, just for the moment I thought I heard shimmerslates voice. "Dont let my death be yours as well." My mind flashed back to the night he died.

-Flashback-

We were on patrol, and all of a sudden three Bloodclan warriors jumped out of the bushes. One of them jumped at me, aiming for my neck as I stood there startled. It only took a second for me to realise what had happened, but by then Shimmerslate was dead. He was bleeding out on the forest floor with the three Bloodclan warriors standing over him. I was about to tear them to shreds when they turned around. What happened next angered me even more. The evil looks on their faces turned into shocked expressions, like they had no idea that I was there, even though two seconds ago one of them had jumped at me trying to rip my throat out. It made me think about how they killed him. In cold blood. I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew I was standing over their dead bodies. Their blood was soaking my paws and all I could do was stare.  
"Whitestorm!" I turned around at the sound of my name beind called. There were Snowpelt and Oceanstar. They looked horrified as they looked over the scene. Snowpelt stiffened up when she saw Shimmerslates body. I lowered my gaze and waited for them to accuse me of killing my clanmates. I decided to show them the rest though. I stepped aside and let them see the Bloodclan cats. Letting my eyes fall apon them I got a first close-up look at the cats. Two were male, barely warriors and one was- I stopped and swallowed back a gasp. There was Cinderleaf. She joined Bloodclan only two sunrises ago, and they were already sending her out?! Oceanstar just stared. Snowpelt stumbled forward to comfort me, but I flinched away; not wanting to recieve any sympathy. Without thinking, I turned tail and ran. I ran, and ran until I thought my legs would give out. "Whitestorm!" I heard Snowpelt yowl. She was chasing me. I stopped running and turned around again. When she caught up to me she panted " Where are you going?" "Somewhere. Somewhere away from the sorrow, away from the death and destruction. Just...just somewhere." I Hissed. "Shimmerslate-" I swallowed, it hurt just to say his name knowing that he was gone. "-has only been gone for a minute and i'm already wishing I was dead." With that she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she meowed "I see. I'll tell Oceanstar. Goodbye. Whitestorm." Her last words echoed through my mind and I shook my head to clear it. She turned away and started walking back to the camp. An idea came into my mind and I shouted before I could stop myself. "Snowpelt!" The she-cat looked back at me. "Yes?" Even from this distance I could see the hope sparking in her eyes. "I'll come back for Shimmerslates vigil." I was still full of anger. But Snowpelt didnt deserve to be hissed and yowled at... As we walked to camp I swear I felt another cat beside me other than Snowpelt. They whispered. "Dont let my death be yours as well."  
-End of flashback-

Blackstorms POV

Whitestorm was looking into the sky, her eyes were glazed over. I closed my eyes, using my power to try and se what she was seeing. When I finally suceeded I was shocked. She was replaying the same scene over and over. Where I- or my former self - Saved her from Bloodclan cats by sacrificing myself. I arrived in Starclan in a heartbeat. I got permission to watch over Whitestorm. I could feel all of her emotions. Fear, anger, hatred, and guilt. She thought it was her fault I died. I wanted to tell her that I was Shimmerslate, I was just in a different body. But I also knew she wouldn't believe me without proof. I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself away from her thoughts and meowed "Whitestorm?" The snowy she-cat turned her head which snapped out of her trance. "Oh, im sorry Blackstorm. What is it?" Her gaze seemed to go on forever. I was about to reply when Icebird cut me off. "We will take you to Oceanstar. What was your name again?" She tacked on. "Whitestorm" She replied. "Whitestorm? I thought- but..." she stuttered. "Is it really you?" Whitestorm nodded and both she-cats bowed. "We are sorry for treating you like an intruder. You may go."

-At camp-  
Whitestorms POV

As we walked into camp cats turned to stare at us. Out of nowhere, a strange she-cat trotted over to Blackstorm. "Hello! What's your name?" she mewed. I could see that Blackstorm was quite uncomfortable in the Moonclan camp. "Blackstorm," he meowed curtly. He tapped my shoulder with his tail, asking for help. The odd cat noticed this gesture and flashed me a dirty look. I just politely replied "Why hello. How are you? I'm Whitestorm by the way." She immediately dropped her evil eyes and muttered "My names Downfeather, are you really Whitestorm?" "Yes I am, and I am coming back to rejoin Moonclan with Blackstorm. Blackstorm gave me a worried twitch of his ear and I added quickly "By the way, have you seen Snowpelt? I want to tell her the news about me and Blackstorm." Proudly gazing around, I pretended to look for her. "What news?" Downfeather asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Me and Blackstorm are MATES." I added emphasis on the word 'mates' just incase she didn't get it.  
"Oh..well.." Little puffs of dirt came up as Downfeather slowly kneaded the ground with her paws. "Thats good news.. I haven't seen Snowpelt by the way." As if on cue, who should come trotting out of the medicine den but Snowpelt. The sleek tabby's steps were balanced and graceful, but when my eyes moved to her face I was taken aback by what I saw. Snowpelt's head was bowed low, her eyes clouded with sadness, and as I looked over her altogether I noticed her coat was scruffy and matted. I immediately felt so guilty that I thought I would collapse. Not waiting any longer I called her name.  
"Snowpelt!" She halfheartedly glanced over in my direction. Just as Snowpelt was turning back torwards the elders den, she saw me and her eyes brightened. The next events happened with the speed of Starclan.  
Snowpelt rushed torwards me and Blackstorm tensed; I rested my tail on his shoulders and he relaxed a little. I let out a mrrow and started speeding torwards Snowpelt like I could fly. A few gasps came and I 'smirked', my speed usually had that affect on cats. Without a warning Snowpelt crashed into me sending me sprawling onto the ground next to Blackstorm. When I regained my vision all the waay I saw Snowpelt crouched over me, her tail waving in the air happily. "Whitestorm! I'm so happy you came back! I missed you so much!" 


End file.
